


Night on the Town, A

by Mice



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV), The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-14
Updated: 2002-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atGlass Onion, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onGlass Onion’s collection profile.





	Night on the Town, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

 

Night on the Town, A

## Night on the Town, A

### by Mice
    
    
      Subject: [glass_onion] Fic: A Night on the Town (drabble) LGM
      Date: Wednesday, August 07, 2002 11:14 PM
    
      Title: A Night on the Town
      Author: Mice
      Email: 
      Category: Doggett/Byers, drabble (108 words, but who's
      counting?)
    

* * *

Byers stared at Doggett. "You're taking me to see The Lion King? All that buildup and running around and playing secret agent man, and you're taking me to see a Broadway Disney remake?" 

Doggett straightened his tie and grinned. "Lighten up, Byers. I hear the costumes are fabulous." 

"But, but what about --" Byers sputtered. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Spawn of Satan, Mickey's hooked on crack, Goofy's a pervy Hobbit fancier." Doggett turned to Byers. "But you're still the prettiest." 

Byers snorted and glowered at him. "There's just no arguing with you." 

"That's why you're the one tied to the bed at the end of the night." 

* * *

It's Just Us Mice! 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Mice


End file.
